gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Riftworm
The Riftworm is a giant worm that can be controlled, much like the Rock worms, by the howls and shrieks of the Kantus, in particular their leader, Skorge. In Gears of War 2, it is used by the Locust to create holes underneath the cities around Jacinto to sink it. Delta Squad sees Skorge on his Hydra ordering the beast to sink Ilima. A collectible found later in the game, a Locust Tablet which Baird tries to translate, suggests that the Rift Worm was 'awoken' by the Lightmass Bomb which explains why the Rift worm hasn't been seen or heard before by the COG. It also seems that Skorge, as leader of the Kantus priests, is the one that directs the Riftworm where to go. The worm is able to eat all manner of objects including rock, vehicles and even entire buildings and digest them. It also has thousands of parasites living inside called Nemacytes that can attack anything left alive in its stomach. How these creatures arrived are a matter of theory; they may have always been there, or they may have been drawn by the number of live victims left behind when the worm eats cities. During the course of the game the worm swallows Delta's King Raven as it attempts to evacuate them from the ruins of Ilima, an event which causes Carmine to fall into its mouth away from the rest of the team. The chopper is subsequently swallowed by the Riftworm, and Delta presumably ends up somewhere in the Riftworm's gullet. Delta then makes its way through, avoiding the dangers of its stomach and teeth, and finds Carmine mauled by stomach parasites who then dies in the company of his squad mates. After going through the gaseous intestines, Delta cut the arteries around its three hearts using Lancers, depriving the Riftworm of blood and sending it into shock - killing it. In its death, the Riftworm beaches itself on the surface of Sera, before Delta cut their way out of it, emerging in a wave of blood. Trivia *Given its size and power, as well as implied age (an ancient creature awakened by the humans) the worm may be responsible for carving out a great deal of the deeper Hollow. *The Riftworm is apparently an object of worship by the Locust. *A rough estimate/extrapolation can be made of the Riftworm's size from the cutscenes it is in. Although nothing is absolute, it appears to be approx. 4 kilometers in length. How a complex life form of that size can even support its own weight - much less move as much as it does - is unknown. *There may be as many as two more giant Riftworms, as implied by the "Trinity of Worms" artifact discovered in the game. *Taking the transmission from Adam Fenix at the end of Gears 2, the blast from the lambent Brumak and flooding of the Hollow may have awoken one or both of the remaining Riftworms. Category:Locust Horde Category:Vehicles